A Rainy Ball
by crazy4remi
Summary: ChitChat on Author's Corner forum Valentine's Gift Exchange. Spencer Reid/Ashley Seaver. Valentines Ball at the FBI.


My Valentines gift exchange fic.

Song : A Year Without Rain (Selena Gomez);

Prompts: heavy rain; rainy kiss; mystery man with mask at the Valentine's Day masquerade ball at the Bureau

For Mysteriosa

-AS/SR-

As the rain pounded on the roof of the ballroom Ashley cursed the higher ups for organising this annoying 'ball' everyone was to at least make an appearance. A Valentines ball. A Valentines Masquerade ball. Who in their right mind would have come up with that?  
Anyone lucky enough to be with someone this time of year didn't want to be in this stuffy hall surrounded by a load of higher ups who had their noses stuck up their asses.  
And if you were unlucky, like she seemed to be every single year then you really didn't want be in a hall surrounded by hearts, lovey dovey music and not even know who most of the people of around you were.  
This stupid ball was interrupting a very important tradition of hers. Mostly sitting on her sofa watching old movies with a pizza and tub of ice cream.

Ashley slowly looked around the other members of the team were spread out around the room. They had all come straight from the office so everyone on the team knew what the others were wearing. Just in case. She had only been a part of the team a few months but she could already feel the bond surrounding them. How everyone looked after everyone else.  
Even now they had all paired off Morgan never went further than ten feet away from Garcia especially as she had only broken up with Kevin a few weeks before and he would be around the room somewhere. Dave was also keeping a special eye on their tech as he moved around the room with his latest date. Hotch stuck close to Emily as the 'people in charge' bombarded them both. And hopefully somewhere close by was second youngest of the team. Spencer had gone to get them both drinks over ten minutes ago and had still not returned. She was starting to get nervous.

It was starting to get late and most of the single male employees were well on their way to being a few bottles of vodka walking around in human form.  
Speaking of vodka that guy next to her who smelt liked he'd downed more than a just a bottle was starting to get to close for comfort. His mask covered his whole face and the suit was pretty generic especially for these kind of party's so she couldn't identify who he was to tell him to go away. Not to mention being an official office party nobody was allowed to make a scene or disciplinary action was being threatened by Strauss.

Her head jerked as the song changed. It was one of her favourite of the moment.

_Can you feel meWhen I think about you  
__With every breath I take  
__Every minute  
__No matter what I do  
__My world is an empty place_

She knew it would be played tonight. It was being played everywhere right now and she was stuck being pushed up against by this guy.

_Like I've been wondering the desert  
__For a thousand days  
__Don't know if it's a mirage  
__But I always see your face, baby_

When she had hoped the young doctor would be around for a dance. If she could ever work up the nerve to ask him of course. Ashley tried inching towards the wall even more as the obviously older man moved his hands even closer to her side. Pinned against the wall now, Ashley pushed against the man's chest wondering how she had gotten into this position.

_I'm missing you so much  
__Can't help it, I'm in love  
__A day without you is like a year without rain  
__I need you by my side  
__Don't know how I'll survive  
__A day without you is like a year without rain_

All she could think of was Spencer he should be back with the drinks by now where was he? How could he just leave her. Tears threatened to fall as she closed her eyes not wanting to look into the drunk mans leering eyes.

_The stars are burning  
__I hear your voice in my mind  
__Can't you hear me calling  
__My heart is yearning  
__Like the ocean that's running dry  
__Catch me I'm falling_

"Hey!"

A voice pierced her thoughts.

A voice she had been hoping to hear for the past fifteen minutes. Opening her eyes Ashley glanced around to see the very angry faces of the whole of her team. As Hotch and Morgan pulled the near catatonic man off of her Ashley felt herself slipping slightly using the wall as a support. Spencer moved towards her but before he could take more than a step Ashley turned and fled towards the door.

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
__Won't you save me  
__There's gonna be a monsoon  
__When you get back to me_

_I'm missing you so much  
__Can't help it, I'm in love  
__A day without you is like a year without rain  
__I need you by my side  
__Don't know how I'll survive  
__A day without you is like a year without rain_

All she could do was stand in the pouring rain. Tears ran down her face. Why had she run? Why didn't she fight back? What must the team think of her now? What would Spencer think of her now?  
Ashley turned as a hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Ash-." Spencer's voice caught as he looked at her obviously fighting with himself he pulled her into his already soaking body. Holding her against him as she clutched the sides of his suit not letting go.

_So let this drought come to an end  
__And may this desert flower again  
__And I need you here  
__I can't explain  
__But a day without you  
__Is like a year without rain_

"Im sorry. I am such a wimp."

"Of course your not. You were just shocked. It happens but… Im not going to let it happen again."

The tears stopped as Ashley looked up into Spencer's eyes seeing the attraction there the same as it always was. The same attraction that was reflected back at him in her eyes.

This was the moment she had been hoping for.

The moment it all came together.

And as the his lips fell on hers she wondered how she'd survive any more time away fro him.

_I'm missing you so much  
__Can't help it, I'm in love  
__A day without you is like a year without rain  
__I need you by my side  
__Don't know how I'll survive  
__A day without you is like a year without rain_

-AS/SR-

A/N - Okay. Hope you like that. I had this in my head from when I first got this challenge. I just procrastinated a bit longer than I should have and then life got involved.

So Please review. Tell me what you think.

Cookies to whoever can find the Friends quote in there.


End file.
